The Connection
by Blueseas17
Summary: Anna is a demigod, but she is also force sensitive. What would happen if this mix caused her to be able to shift her form as easily as we change clothes? Is set in the time period of the clone wars. Anakin and Obi wan plus others. CANNOT GARUNTEE ROMANCE! X) (Summary sucks) UP FOR ADOPTION! CHANGE ANYTHING YOU WANT I DON'T CARE HOW IT TURNS OUT! I'VE MOVED TO THE MINECRAFT ARCHIVE
1. Bounty hunters and Jedi

Chapter 1

All I could think was crap, crap, crap, crap, ouch! A Bane had found me... again. First I almost got killed... twice, then Chiron had discovered a portal to the apparent 'Star wars' universe, and it was my job to follow the Jedi because number 1, I had these 'special' abilities, and I had been here before and I knew this area of the planet pretty well. Tracking the Jedi without being exposed was going to be twice as hard because Cad Bane was on my tail so I was going to have to be doubly careful. now i had to hide my force signature as well as keep an eye out for Bane *sigh* was my life ever going to be easy? I guess not, being a force sensitive and a demigod took up most of my time.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, OUCH! I hadn't done a good job keeping a look out for Bane and now I was caught in one of his electric bear traps but as the electricity pulse through me the only pain I felt was the metal bear trap embedded another 'special ability' in my leg. As he stepped out of the bushes I saw a smirk on his alien blue face. "Well", he rasped, "you were easier to catch than i thought, but don't you make a lot of noise those Jedi of yours are pretty close by... close enough to hear the tiniest yelp". "You won't hear me yelp bane", I growled, "In fact I'm letting go of my force shield in 3...2...1..." Suddenly there was a yell in the bushes and I smirked with satisfaction, but inwardly I groaned, when they found me I would probably have to answer a lot of questions like, why was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy after a kid like you? Hopefully I was right when I read their force signatures, and it was Anakin and Obi wan. Because if it was Mace Windu, I would be in deep trouble. Suddenly the world started getting darker, but I fought for conciseness as I saw Anakin break through the bushes and yelped with surprise as he saw me laying on the ground in a pool of blood and Bane fleeing the scene. The last thing I saw was Anakin leaning over me and I sank into darkness...


	2. Captured

Chapter 2

When I woke I was lying in a cot with my leg wrapped in bandages with a killer headache I recognized as a symptom of blood loss. I swung my legs over the side of the cot and winced as I tried to put weight on it. Soon the Jedi would sense I was awake and I would have to answer a lot of questions. then I heard some rustling and Obi-wan ducked into the tent and exclaimed, " Good you're awake!", with obvious relief on his face, then he ducked back out to get Anakin. Quickly I tried to shift into a form that could escape quickly but it only caused the pain in my leg to increase. I stopped trying when both of the Jedi ducked into the tent. I felt Anakin's presence very strongly, and by his surprised expression I knew he felt mine to. Then in his mind I spoke, _"Please don't tell Obi-wan, I'm already in enough trouble as it is"_, I begged with desperation in my force voice. _"Why shouldn't I?", _He asked curiously. _"I can't tell you right now I ", _I explained. _"Fine", _he growled,"_ but you owe me one"._

Suddenly I heard a familiar force voice yelling in my head, it was Percy, Nico, and Carter arguing over how to try to find me. Then I felt my power return, _it's now or never _, I thought grimly. So after only a few seconds thought I stood up and said suddenly, "Good day gentlemen". Then, smirking, I jumped up on the cot and took the form of a falcon, and burst out of the tent tearing a fair sized hole in the roof. As I flew towards the boys, savoring the looks on the two Jedi's faces I became more, and more alarmed for from what they were saying the whole droid army was advancing on the camp. I quickly landed and shifted back to human form. "Status report!", I snapped ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, "and make it quick it's only a matter of time until two angry Jedi catch up with me"...

**This seemed like a good place to stop... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Reveiws are welcome.**


End file.
